


Take Me to the Sky

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Hint of voyeurism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade takes advantage of a broken down elevator, and Peter is easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Maroon 5 song Lucky Strike

Peter shuffled Wade into the elevator, apologizing profusely to the woman his boyfriend had just menaced as the doors slid closed. “Seriously Wade, can you not antagonize my neighbours? I have to see them every day, and I swear they’re starting to hate me,” Peter sighed, pressing the button to take them to the seventh floor.

“They already give you looks when you use the front door with your mask on,” he added. Hopefully none of his neighbours thought Deadpool was Spider-man. He really didn’t need villains showing up at his place unexpectedly because of rumours his neighbours spread. And he kind of found the whole costume confusion thing offensive. His costume was way cooler than Wade’s. 

“Hey, she was asking for it. Lucky I didn’t shoot her to be honest. Maybe you should have found a place to live where the neighbours aren’t freaking assholes,” Wade replied with a frown that was evident even through his mask.

“Just because someone doesn’t know who Bea Arthur is…” Peter began, before stumbling forward as the elevator lurched, shook, and came to a halt between the 4th and 5th floors. “Are you serious?” he whined. This was so not his day.

“Uh oh, the broken elevator trope. What ever should we do,” Wade said in a voice that threatened all kinds of embarrassment for poor Peter. “Uh. Press the call button,” Peter replied, shifting nervously as Wade leaned in to his space, hands wrapping around his waist.

“Aww, but I can think of a million more interesting things to do,” he said, his voice dangerously low, his hands shifting down to grope at his ass. “I don’t think so,” Peter stuttered, failing to remove his hands because, really, that actually felt kind of good. But they were in a semi-public place, and this was so not happening.

Wade backed him up against the wall, his arms shifting to either side of the wall beside Peter’s head, their bodies just barely touching. He tilted his head, smirking as Peter’s breathing sped up. “I don’t know Spidey, you look pretty interested to me,” he growled into his ear in the voice that did things to Peter. Bad things. Things that went straight to his cock, causing him to blush as he got hard under Wade, in an elevator for god’s sake.

“Wade, seriously, we… can’t…” and okay, he wasn’t sounding very convincing, so it came as no surprise that Wade ignored him, pulling up his mask and biting at his earlobe before crashing their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss.

His tongue brushed a sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth and Peter really tried not to moan, because that would only encourage Wade. Unfortunately, keeping quiet was impossible when Wade ground their hips together, the friction betraying just how turned on they both were.

“It’s just…there’s a camera in here,” Peter whined as Wade began sucking at his neck. “Mmm. That’s what makes it hot,” he muttered against his skin, his hand moving to slide dangerously low against his stomach. “Can’t you just imagine the security guards, getting all hot and bothered, watching you fall apart under me. I bet they wish they could touch you like this, but you’re all mine Pete, aren’t you?” Peter gasped both at the words and the hand that was suddenly rubbing him through his jeans.

Jesus, he had never thought something like this could turn him on so much, but clearly he was kinkier than he thought. “W- wade…” he trailed off as Wade covered his mouth with his own. The kiss was filthy, all tongue and teeth, and inexorable pressure. Wade sucked on his tongue for a moment before pulling back, his hand stilling. “We can stop if you want to,” he teased, removing the hand all together, making Peter whimper.

Wade smirked. “What do you want Petey? You gotta tell me,” he said, his lips coming so close to his own, but just barely touching him. Peter groaned. He was going to die. He was trapped in an elevator, so hard it hurt, and Wade was going to make him beg for it.

“Don’t stop,” he said, his face heating up as he turned a deep shade of red. “Please,” he added when Wade just smirked at him. “I don’t know, you were complaining before…” Wade teased.

Fuck this. Peter surged forward, slamming their lips together, licking into his mouth in the way he knew Wade couldn’t resist. Wade made a startled noise as Peter bucked his hips, their erections brushing together. From the way he began thrusting into it, Peter knew he wasn’t the only one dying for the mind melting friction.

“Fuck,” Wade moaned, as Peter began unzipping his fly hurriedly. “You’re such a slut aren’t you?” he laughed.

Peter snorted. “Takes one to know one, Mr. Lets Fuck in an Elevator ‘Cause I Can’t Keep it in my Pants,” he replied, pushing his boxers down to expose his cock, hard and hot pressed up against his stomach.

Peter kissed him quickly to silence his reply and took his cock in his hand. Banter was fun and all, but this elevator could boot back up any second, and he was determined to come before it opened on a little old lady, or kid or something mortifying like that.

Wade chuckled against his lips, pulling down Peter’s jeans and boxers, and taking Peter’s hardness in his hand as well. Peter was panting against Wade’s mouth, their kiss becoming messy and erratic as they jerked each other off. Wade ran his palm over the head of his cock and Peter’s hips bucked forward against his will.

They suddenly shifted, neither really sure who initiated the move, so that Wade’s back was against the wall. He arched his back against it as Peter sped up, using the precome at the tip as lubrication. Wade’s hands slipped around to grab at Peter’s ass, kneading at it before hoisting him up. Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms came up to hook around his neck as Wade turned to slam him against the wall.

The new position allowed Peter to buck his hips desperately, thrusting his cock against Wade’s, lining them up so that they slid together perfectly, hot and rough, both losing their rhythm as the pleasure between them built. Wade seemed to be luxuriating in the way Peter was shaking apart, trying to steady Peter’s hips to draw it out longer, to keep the pleasure building without pushing him over the edge. Peter whined and rolled his hips, trying hard to speed Wade up, the fact that they were in an elevator, necessitating speed, still hanging in the back of his mind behind the wall of pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him. It was time to play dirty.

Peter stuck his feet to the wall, reaching his hand down to stroke both of their leaking cocks with one hand. Wade made a filthy noise, allowing Peter to move his hand quickly, and even bucking up into the amazing sensations of their dicks sliding together in Peter’s hand.

“Wade, Wade, Wade,” Peter couldn’t help the breathless needy sounds spilling from his mouth. “Yeah, yeah. So good. Want you to come, just for me,” he moaned breathlessly, and Wade was coming with a loud shout of Peter’s name.

Peter’s orgasm shook through him seconds later as he felt Wade’s come splatter against him, spilling onto his hand. “Fuck!” he practically screamed, belatedly realizing that anyone on the 4th or 5th floor near the elevator would definitely hear them.

Peter unwrapped his legs as Wade put him down shakily. They breathed against each other’s mouths, and Peter tucked himself back in, Wade mirroring him as they tried to regain their composure. For a few moments the elevator was filled with the sound of their breathing as it slowly evened out, Peter leaning in to press a messy kiss to Wade’s lips.

Wade pulled back, and grinned like a shark, and Peter felt his embarrassment crashing back over him like a wave.

“Holy hell Petey, that was fucking hot,” Wade exclaimed.

“Oh my God, I hate my life,” Peter replied, without much feeling, because he didn’t fully disagree, but there were cameras that he’d have to try to hack later and people who could be just outside the doors and it was embarrassing how easy he was when it came to caving in to sex with Wade.

“You got come on my shirt,” he griped, wiping at it with the hand that hadn’t suffered the same fate. Wade just shrugged, turning to glance at the elevator doors.

“Hm. That’s weird. I thought it’d start moving again once we finished,” he muttered, “Isn’t that how these things usually work?”

Peter just gave him a look. He was getting a bit worried that he’d be stuck in an enclosed space with Wade for a very long time, something which could only lead to detrimental damage of his mental state.

“Maybe I broke it a little too well,” Wade added nonchalantly, smirk widening and mischief gleaming in his eyes.

“Are you serious!?!?” Peter exclaimed, smacking Wade as the other man laughed wickedly.

They were so having a talk about the acceptable lengths to go to for sex when they got back to Peter’s apartment.


End file.
